Another World : Who are You?
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Kagami Taiga adalah seseorang yang dibangkitkan dari kematian oleh sang Necromancer. Siapakah dia? Siapa orang yang tega membunuhnya? Selengkapnya Prologue : Seven Witch...


Title: Another World : Who are You?

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Genre: Supernatural, Mystery , slice of life, Friendship, Romance (sedikit)

Rating: T

Pairing: Kagami x Kuroko, Aomine x Kise

Prologue: Seven Witch

Tokyo pada abad ini sudah sangat maju seperti negara-negara yang lain perkembangan ilmu pengetahuan yang luas bahkan bisa bersatu dengan kekuatan sihir dan menghasilkan kekuatan supernatural. Di zaman sekarang mempunyai kekuatan supernatural adalah hal yang biasa. Yang menjadi perbedaan manusia dizaman ini adalah perbedaan kekuatan. Setiap manusia mempunyai tingkatan kekuatan yang dapat diukur dengan _Rank Meter_. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Kagami Taiga bersekolah di Tokyo ia adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika. Tujuan dia hanya satu datang ke kota ini adalah mencari siapa yang membunuhnya.

Kagami Taiga adalah orang yang bangkit dari kematian. Setelah dibunuh beberapa bulan yang lalu keesokan harinya dia kembali terbangun tanpa luka apapun. Dan yang pasti dua hal yang ia cari saat ini siapa orang yang membunuhnya dan siapa orang yang menyelamatkannya. Hari ini hasil test dari _Rank Meter_ keluar. Kagami melihat hasil testnya dengan bingung.

_Nama : Kagami Taiga_

_Tanggal Lahir : 2 August xxxx_

_Kelas : 1-A_

_Rank Meter : Rank 3 _

_Focus : Element_

_Supernatural Power :_

_Primer : Elektrokinesis = Rank :B +_

_Sekunder : a. __Cryokinesis = Rank B_

_b. Magnokinesis = Rank B_

_c. __Agrokinesis = Rank C_

_d. Pyrokinesis= Rank C_

_3. Hidden Skill : ?_

"Wah, terakhir kali pakai rank meter tahun lalu masih Rank 2. Setelah mati ternyata rank-ku naik."

Kagami lalu tidak sengaja menabrak seorang cowok. Padahal dia yakin tadi sama sekali tidak ada orang didepannya. Lalu dia buru-buru meminta maaf. Sepertinya cowok itu juga baru saja melalukan test Rank meter karena dia terlihat membawa hasil test sama seperti Kagami Sekilas Kagami melihat hasil test itu.

_Nama : Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Tanggal Lahir :31 January xxxx_

_Kelas : 1-A_

_Rank Meter : Rank 1_

_Focus : ?_

_Supernatural Power : _

_Primer : ?_

_Sekunder : a. __Atmokinesis__ = Rank D_

_b. Vitakinesis__ = Rank D_

_c.__ Cryptokinesis__ = Rank D_

_d. Quantakinesis= Rank E_

_3. Hidden Skill : ?_

"Pantas aja aku tidak melihatmu maaf ya. Level 1 ,kah. Maaf aku tidak melihatmu lewat tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah biasa."

"Sudah biasa? Oh, iya maaf apa kamu bisa menjelaskan dimana aku bisa bertemu orang hebat dengan Rank diatas 5?"

"Rank diatas 5? Buat apa kamu bertemu dengan orang seperti itu? Aku tidak tahu mereka dimana dan seperti apa tapi aku bisa sedikit memberikan petunjuk bahwa kamu bisa menemui salah seorang kenalanku jika kamu mau untuk mencari para _Seven Witch _itu."

"_Seven Witch_? Oh iya perkenalkan namaku Kagami Taiga aku level 3 kekuatanku fokus di elem-."

"Maaf, Kagami-kun mulai sekarang kamu sepertinya harus sedikit berhati-hati. Jangan sembarangan menyebutkan hasil test atau kekuatanmu pada orang lain."

"Aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu. Cuma tadi aku sedikit melihat hasil testmu rasanya kurang adil jika aku melihatnya namun aku tidak memberitahukan kekuatanku."

"Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam Kenal Kagami-kun."

Akhirnya Kagami mengkikuti Kuroko untuk menemui salah satu kenalannya. Dia cowok blonde yang terlihat sedikit mengesalkan. Dia menunggu orang yang bernama Kuroko didepan pagar sekolah.

"Kurokocchi? Sudah selesai test-nya gimana hasilnya-ssu?"

"Masih sama. Perkenalkan Kise-kun ini Kagami Taiga dan dia ingin mencari _seven witch_ katanya."

"HAHAHAHA... lucu sekali-ssu. Kamu mau mencari siswa-siswa terkuat di sekolah ini?"

"Ya, yang aku dengar mereka semua orang yang cukup kuat."

"Lalu kamu mau apa bertemu dengan mereka-ssu?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada mereka."

Akhirnya Kagami menjelaskan keadaannya dan tujuan dia datang ke Tokyo. Namun, saat mendengar hal tersebut raut wajah Kise sedikit berubah menjadi serius.

"_Necrokinesis_. Itu adalah salah satu kekuatan yang menurutku cukup menakutkan-ssu."

"Kekuatan apa itu?"

"Duh, kamu bodoh atau apa masa kamu belum pernah dengar? Apa kamu pernah dengar seorang _necromancer_?"

"Iya, _Necromancer_ adalah orang yang mempunyai kekuatan untuk membangkitkan orang mati kan?"

"Iya, namun jawabanmu baru setengah satu-satunya orang yang punya kekuatan necrokinesis bukan hanya bisa membangkitkan orang mati namun bisa membuat seseorang mati dalam sekejap karena dia bisa mengendalikan nafas orang, aliran darah,otak bahkan jantung."

"Mengendalikan jantung? Kata rumah sakit aku waktu itu meninggal karena aliran darahku tiba-tiba membeku dan aku sama sekali menolak oksigen masuk. Makanya aku dianggap pasti akan meninggal saat itu."

"Tidak salah lagi. Orang yang membunuhmu dan membangkitkanmu adalah orang yang sama-ssu."

"Kenapa kamu bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Karena setahuku hanya satu orang yang mempunyai kekuatan _Necrokinesis_ di sekolah ini-_ssu_."

"Kamu tau siapa orangnya?"

"Sama sekali tidak karena kekuatan supernatural disekolah ini harus disembunyikan demi kebaikan dan keselamatan para siswa."

"Jadi, mencari _Seven Witch _akan sulit,dong? Astaga!"

"Mudah, aku bisa saja membantu tapi aku perlu mengetes sejauh mana kehebatanmu untuk bertemu mereka atau bahkan melawan orang yang membunuhmu."

"Oke. Salam Kenal. Aku Kagami Taiga, aku seorang level-"

"Oke, cukup sampai disitu sudah dibilang jangan pernah menunjukan kekuatanmu kecuali untuk pertarungan atau latihan-_ssu_. Besok pas hari pertama masuk temui aku di Room Match di lantai 3. Kita akan mengadakan pertandingan tertutup-_ssu_."

"Oke, sampai bertemu besok Kise-kun."

"Sampai jumpa Kagamicchi."

"Kagamicchi?" tanya Kagami sendirian dalam hati

Sejak tadi rupanya Kuroko sudah pulang duluan selama Kagami dan Kise mengobrol akhirnya Kagami bisa mendapat sedikit petunjuk tentang pembunuhnya. Sebelum pulang akhirnya Kagami mampir ke Maji burger dan bertemu lagi dengan Kuroko.

"Kamu tuh selalu muncul tiba-tiba ya?"

"Aku yang duduk duluan disini Kagami-kun."

"Thanks Kuroko. Tadi aku sudah bicara dengan Kise. Dan dia bersedia membantu dengan syarat tapi."

"Ya, hati-hatilah dengannya. Aku kurang suka dengannya dan kekuatannya."

"Bukan dia temanmu?"

Namun, Kuroko hanya terdiam. Lalu Kagami kembali membuka obrolan untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Memang kenapa sih memberitahukan kekuatan kita bisa berdampak buruk. Padahal di Amerika itu hal biasa?"

"Disini berbeda. Ini semua sejak beberapa tahun lalu sejak kemunculan _Witch Hunter_."

"Siapa lagi itu?"

"_Seven Witch_ adalah sebutan bagi siswa yang mempunyai Rank diatas 5 dan _Witch hunter_ adalah siswa yang punya Rank dibawah atau sama dengan lima. Dan anggota mereka tidak diketahui. Tugas mereka adalah memburu para _Seven Witch_. Dengan membunuhnya diharapkan kekuatannya akan berpindah ke orang lain atau bahkan dirinya."

"Memang bisa kekuatan orang yang mati pindah ke dia?"

"Ajaran para _Witch Hunter_ katanya begitu jika dia membunuh para _seven witch_ maka kekuatannya akan berpindah ke dia."

"Karena itu untuk menjaga keselamatan para siswa kita tidak boleh memberitahukan Ranking dan kekuatan kita?"

"Ya seperti itulah. Aku harap Kagami-kun mengerti."

"Kalau misalnya aku melawan mereka sekarang bagaimana?"

"Kagami-kun akan mati kedua kalinya."

"OY! Kuroko teme. Daritadi menghinaku terus."

"Tetapi memang kenyataannya begitu rumornya kekuatan mereka sangat mengerikan. Yang paling populer dan bocor dikalangan para siswa adalah Anti-Skill."

"Apa itu? Jangan-jangan dia tidak bisa menerima serangan apapun seperti barrier?"

"Lebih gila daripada itu dia bisa menolak segala macam sihir dan membalikannya ketubuh orang yang menyerangnya."

"Curang sekali mendengarnya. Jadi, seakan-akan kita sama sekali tidak bisa menyerangnya."

"Mungkin."

"Kenapa kamu bilang mungkin?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok."

Setelah itu mereka berdua keluar dari Maji Burger. Tidak beberapa lama lewat anjing yang sangat lucu hampir tertabrak mobil karena anjing itu menyebrang jalan dan menuju ke arah Kagami. Refleks Kagami menolong anjing itu dengan mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

#Brakkkk,,, crassssss...

Kagami membentangkan tangannya dan beberapa kilatan listrik muncul ditangannya untuk memberhentikan mobil itu namun terlambat Kagami tertabrak. Kuroko segera menghampiri cemas lalu mengendong anjing itu.

"Kagami-kun!Kagami-kun!Sadarlah!"

"WAFF!"

"Urusaina.. Jauhkan anjing itu dariku Kuroko!"

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemilik mobil keluar dari mobilnya cemas

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi Kuroko."

Kagami segera bangkit berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun. Kuroko nampak masih cemas melihatnya. Anjing itu adalah anjing milik Kuroko bernama Nigou.

"Kamu beneran tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak apa- apa. Sejak kejadian aku dibangkitkan itu sepertinya aku punya kekuatan yang sedikit membuatku cemas dan takut."

"Astaga, Kagami-kun jangan-jangan kamu?"

"Ya, aku abadi sekarang. Tidak bisa terluka dan mati lagi sejak dibangkitkan. Ini yang menjadi alasanku selanjutnya setelah menemui orang yang membunuhku itu. Aku ingin dia membatalkan kekuatannya padaku dan membuatku tenang sebagai orang yang sudah meninggal."

Mempunyai kehidupan abadi mungkin beberapa orang suka namun tidak bagi Kagami itu adalah hal paling mengerikan karena melihat semua orang meninggal dan dia masih hidup sendiri adalah hal yang membuat Kagami takut. Apakah Kagami akan bertemu dengan orang yang membunuhnya? Siapa orang yang membangkitkannya? Apakah memang benar kedua hal itu dilakukan orang yang sama?

To Be Continue

Next Chapter 1 : Hidden Skill

"Kagamicchi? Apa kamu tahu apa kegunaan Hidden skill?"

"Setahuku itu adalah kekuatan yang hanya diketahui dan bisa dilihat oleh pemilik kekuatan."

"Ya, dan kekuatan Hidden Skill itu sekarang akan berguna untuk membantumu-_ssu_. Karena aku percaya padamu Kagamicchi."

Ya ketemu lagi dengan saya author yang masih misterius dan sangat menyukai cerita supernatural. Kali ini adalah cerita supernatural/dan misteri yang akan saya lanjutkan setelah cerita Who Are You? Tamat. Dan untuk penjelasan kekuatan masing-masing karakter akan dijelaskan nanti seiring cerita. Yang mungkin bisa ditebak baru kekuatan Kagami. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Dan minta Reviewnya serta request juga boleh mau kekuatan supernatural apa yang muncul.


End file.
